Geschehnisse auf Palau
by Kruemo
Summary: *sftz* da ich noch nichmal Ahnung hab, worums in meiner Sorry eigentlich gehen wird (*g*) kann ich jetzt mal garnichts zu sagen...


HP-Fanfiction  
  
Kapitel 1 - Der Auftrag  
  
Ich sah mich in meinem kleinen Zimmer um. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand eine kleine Phiole mit dem Wolfbannetrank darin, die Severus Snape mir geschickt hatte. Noch zwei Tage, dann würde wieder Vollmond sein. Ich seufzte laut. Nun war es genau drei Monate her, seitdem Voldemort gestürzt worden war. Allerdings gab es Gerüchte, dass er noch immer 'lebte' - doch niemand wusste wo. Schwerfällig ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch sinken und nahm die Phiole in die Hand. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte viele Opfer gekostet - auf beiden Seiten. Einige der besten Auroren, wie die Familie Bell oder Terry Boot, lagen nun begraben. Aber nicht nur aktive Kämpfer, sondern auch kleinere Gehilfen waren umgekommen. Einige Beamte, die Dumbledore im Ministerium geholfen hatten etwas schneller durchzubringen, Mediziner, die sich um die Verletzten gekümmert hatten, Zauberer und Hexen, die zur moralischen Unterstützung beigetragen hatten und viele anderen lebten nun nicht mehr. Freunde - Bekannte - Familie! Aber genauso hatte auch die andere Seite unter den Kämpfen gelitten und am Ende verloren. Die Gefängnisse von Askaban füllten sich wieder und nun bewachten Riesen und Halbriesen die Kerker. Meinem Freund Sirius Black wurde die Unschuld nachgewiesen, als Peter Pettigrew gefangen genommen wurde und unter Einfluss eines Wahrheitselixiers gestanden hatte, damals die Potters verraten zu haben. Auch einige andere nützliche Informationen hatte er preisgegeben, was letztendlich auch zu Voldemorts Sturz beigetragen hatte. Doch viele trauten Sirius immer noch nicht. Es würde wohl noch lange dauern, bis man ihm wieder Vertrauen schenken würde. Wieder musste ich seufzten. Ich schaute auf, als eine kleine Eule hereingeflattert kam. Lächelnd erkannte ich, dass es sich um Pig handelte. In einer Schublade suchte ich nach einem Keks und zerbröselte ihn dann auf meinem Schreibtisch. Sofort stürzte sich Pig darauf und verschlang die Krumen. Währenddessen löste ich den Brief vom Beinchen des Tieres.  
  
Lieber Remus, ich schreibe im Auftrag von Harry und Prof. Dumbledore an dich. Du sollst bitte so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen. Nähere Informationen erhältst du dort. Ron PS: Auch wenn bald wieder Vollmond ist, rechnen wir mit deinem Kommen!  
  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen seufzte ich. Wenn mich Harry und Albus nach Hogwarts baten, musste es wirklich wichtig sein. Wieder kramte ich in meiner Schreibtischschublade; diesmal aber nach einer Feder und Tinte. Auf die Rückseite(,)des zuvor erhaltenen Briefes(,) schrieb ich als Antwort nur die Worte  
  
Ich werde kommen! Remus  
  
Dann band ich die Antwort an Pigs Bein, welcher die Kekskrumen bereits aufgegessen hatte. Ich streichelte die Eule noch mal und schickte sie zu Ron zurück. "Gute Reise, mein kleiner Freund.", murmelte ich Pig noch hinterher. Nun ging es also ans Packen, was recht schnell gehen sollte. Schließlich besaß ich nicht sonderlich viel und erst recht nichts Wertvolles. Nur den Wolfbannetrank durfte ich auf keinen Fall vergessen. Denn wer wusste schon, ob Severus Snape sich zu der Zeit, in der ich in Hogwarts sein würde, auch dort befand.  
  
Bald hatte ich meine Koffer gepackt und auch den Trank gut darin verstaut. Nochmals sah ich mich in meinem kleinen Zimmer um, welches mein Zuhause darstellte. Dann schloss ich die Augen und apparierte in den Verbotenen Wald.  
Als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich erstmal im Wald um. Eigentlich hasste ich Apparieren, doch der Brief hatte mich neugierig gemacht und ich wollte keine Zeit mit einer langen Zugfahrt oder einem Besenflug verlieren. Zudem hatte ich so vielleicht die Gelegenheit, noch vor Vollmond wieder zu Hause zu sein, und die Hogwartsschüler nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Auch wenn ich Severus' Zaubertrankbraukünsten vollends vertraute, fand ich es doch für angemessener, jegliches Risiko durch mich zu verhindern. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Die Bäume wurden lichter und ich wurde immer aufgeregter. 'Was Harry und Albus wohl von mir wollen.', dachte ich grübelnd. Aber irgendwelche Vermutungen aufzustellen ließ ich doch bleiben. Ich sollte es noch früh genug erfahren. Endlich kam ich an den Rand des Waldes und der Blick auf das Schloss wurde frei. Ich nahm mir die Zeit stehen zu bleiben, um den Augenblick zu genießen. Die weiten Ländereien um das Schloss und den großen See, der in der Herbstsonne glitzerte. Schwerfällig löste ich mich wieder von dem Anblick und setzte meinen Weg fort. Immer näher kam das Schloss und schließlich stand ich vor der großen Tür der Eingangshalle. Erinnerungen strömten auf mich ein, als ich die schwere Türe öffnete, um einzutreten. Vorbeikommende Schüler warfen mir interessierte Blicke zu, eilten dann aber zum Unterricht weiter. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Wieder kamen mir Erinnerungen von meiner eigenen Schulzeit und auch von dem Jahr, als ich selbst hier unterrichtet hatte. Auf einmal wurde ich angerempelt und so aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Vor mir taumelte ein kleines Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Ich hielt sie an den Schultern fest, damit sie sich wieder fangen konnte. Ein Ravenclaw- Adler war auf ihrem Umhang abgebildet und ich vermutete, dass es eine Erstklässlerin war. Sie stammelte einige Worte vor sich her, die ich nicht ganz verstand. Freundlich lächelte ich sie an.  
  
"Entschuldigung.", murmelte das kleine Mädchen dann verständlich.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete ich. "Geht's wieder?", fragte ich etwas besorgt um das kleine Mädchen, da es doch recht heftig in mich hineingerannt war.  
  
"Ja, mir geht es gut. Nochmals Entschuldigung, ich hab nicht auf meinen Weg geachtet und muss mich beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig zu Zaubertränke zu kommen. Aber irgendwie verlauf ich mich die ganze Zeit!", plapperte das Mädchen ungestüm drauf los.  
  
"Ich nehme mal an, dass du erst dieses Jahr hierher gekommen bist", vermutete ich. "Mach dir nichts draus, am Anfang verläuft sich hier jeder!", aufmunternd lächelte ich sie an.  
  
Das Mädchen, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte, nickte auf meine Frage hin bestätigend. "Ich bin vor einer Woche hierher gekommen", erzählte sie.  
  
"Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter! Prof. Snape wird mich sonst lynchen! Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab, wohin ich muss!"  
  
Also befand sich Severus in Hogwarts und hatte seinen alten Beruf als Lehrer wieder aufgenommen. Und wie es klang genauso 'nett' wie eh und je. "Wenn du möchtest, führe ich dich zum Unterrichtsraum", bot ich mich deshalb freundlich an.  
  
"Würden Sie das wirklich machen?", fragte das Mädchen und ihre Augen blitzen freudig. "Das wäre echt zu nett!"  
  
"Aber gerne doch.", antwortete ich ehrlich. "Wie heißt du denn?", fragte ich dann neugierig und ging mit dem Mädchen in Richtung Kerker los. Den Koffer ließ ich an Ort und Stelle stehen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Tallin", antwortete die Erstklässlerin. "Und Sie?" "Wollen Sie ihr Gepäck nicht mitnehmen?", fragte Tallin weiter.  
  
"Ich heiße Remus Lupin", stellte ich mich vor. "Und meine Sachen sind nicht wertvoll. Außerdem wird die hier schon keiner klauen", gab ich zur Antwort. Inzwischen liefen wir die Treppe hinunter, die den kürzesten Weg zu den Kerkerklassenräumen darstellte.  
  
Tallin zuckte mit den Schultern und lief weiter die Treppe hinab. "Wenn Sie meinen", gab sie leise von sich.  
  
Ich musste darüber Schmunzeln, ließ einen Kommentar dazu aber bleiben.  
  
Wir beide kamen bei den Klassenzimmern an und Tallin verabschiedete sich von mir, ehe sie hinein trat.  
  
Ich hingegen drehte mich wieder um, um zu Albus' Büro zu gehen. Doch dann hörte ich hinter der Klassentür eine mir vertraute Stimme - Severus Snape!  
  
Offenbar war Tallin doch zu spät gekommen und Snape wollte ihr Punkte abziehen. Kurzerhand drehte ich mich wieder um und klopfte an die Tür.  
  
Ein mürrisches "Herein!" war zu hören und ich trat daraufhin ein.  
Ich sah direkt in das Gesicht eines überraschten Snape, der sich gerade vor Tallin aufgebaut hatte. Abwechselnd sah Snape von mir zu Tallin und wieder zurück.  
  
"SIE? Hier?", fragte er dann, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Schnellen Schrittes kam er auf mich zu. Ich hingegen blieb standhaft stehen wo ich war.  
  
"Ja, Severus. Ich bin auf Wunsch von Prof. Dumbledore wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen", bestätigte ich nur matt.  
  
"Das erklärt aber noch nicht, wieso du in meinen Unterricht reinplatzt!", konterte Snape. Inzwischen stand er vor mir und hob ganz nach Snape-Manier eine Augenbraue. "Also, ich höre!", forderte er auf.  
  
In diesem Moment kam ich mir wie ein Schüler vor. Am liebsten wäre ich ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen, doch ich blieb weiterhin ruhig wo ich war. "Wenn du scheinbar kurz davor stehst einer Schülerin Punkte abzuziehen, die ich aufgehalten habe.", fing ich an zu erklären.  
  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich ihr Punkte abziehen wollte, weil sie zu spät kam?", fauchte Snape.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie ja auch eine Frage falsch beantwortet!"  
  
Die Schüler folgten neugierig dem Gesprächsverlauf.  
  
"So hatte sich das aber nicht angehört, Severus!", gab ich trocken zurück. "Außerdem weiß ich, dass Tallin gerade erst zur Türe hereingekommen war.", fügte ich noch hinzu.  
  
Ich warf einen kurzen Blick über Severus' Schulter zu Tallin, die gar nicht glücklich aussah, dass ich ihren Namen erwähnt hatte. Doch Severus erwiderte erstmal nichts auf mein Gesagtes. Schließlich wandte er sich zähneknirschend ab und sah in Richtung Tallin, was ich allerdings nur am Rande mitbekam. Tallin hingegen konnte ich gut sehen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sah wie eine Mischung aus Furcht und Schadenfreude aus. Wieder mal lächelte ich sie aufmunternd an und zwinkerte.  
  
"Wenn das alles war, Remus, dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder gehen und mich meinen Unterricht fortsetzten lassen!", erklang Severus' Stimme wieder. Er stand inzwischen am Lehrerpult. Ich sah ihn an und nickte knapp.  
  
"Wir werden uns heute sicher noch sehen...", verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und verschwand dann aus dem Klassenraum.  
  
Vor der Tür wartete ich aber noch ein paar Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass Severus Tallin nicht doch noch Punkte abzog.  
Als ich mir halbwegs sicher sein konnte, dass dies für heute wohl nicht mehr der Fall sein würde, machte ich mich endlich auf den Weg zu Albus.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu dessen Büro fiel mir allerdings ein, dass ich das Passwort gar nicht kannte. Und selbst wenn, war nicht gegeben, dass Albus in seinem Büro war. 'Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal ins Lehrerzimmer gehen und schauen, ob ein Lehrer dort anzutreffen ist', überlegte ich. 'Andererseits könnte ich es auch erstmal beim Wasserspeier probieren'. Ich entschloss mich erstmal Albus' Büro aufzusuchen und mein Glück dort zu versuchen.  
  
Ich wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, die zu dem Gang mit dem Wasserspeier führte, als mich etwas von hinten ansprang. Ich wurde auf den Boden geworfen und mit Mühe schaffte ich es, das unbekannte Wesen von mir loszubekommen. Ich kniete mich hin, das Wesen an den Boden drückend. Nun konnte ich auch erkennen, um was es sich handelte - einen großen schwarzen Hund.  
  
"Padfoot!", rief ich laut aus.  
  
Im gleichen Moment verwandelte sich der mir wohlbekannte Hund vor mir in meinen Freund Sirius Black.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich wohl auch fragen", gab Sirius zurück und lächelte frech.  
  
Da er immer noch vor mir lag, nutzte ich meine Position aus und drückte ihn kräftig auf den Boden. "Gestehe!", forderte ich ihn auf.  
  
Sirius keuchte etwas und ich lockerte meinen Griff.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut!", warf Sirius beschwichtigend ein. "Harry und Albus haben mich herbestellt", antwortete er mir. "Und was suchst du hier?"  
  
Ich ließ Sirius ganz los und half ihm dabei, sich aufzurichten. "Selber Grund", sagte ich nur knapp. "Sag mal, weißt du das Passwort zu Albus' Büro?", fragte ich ihn dann.  
  
"Was meinst du, weshalb ich dich angesprungen hab?", fragte Sirius zurück und plusterte sich übertrieben auf.  
  
"Das hab ich doch nur in der Hoffnung gemacht, dass du das Passwort weißt!"  
  
Darauf hin musste ich loslachen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Sirius sich noch mehr aufplusterte. Doch dann fiel auch er in mein Lachen mit ein.  
  
"Und was sollen wir dann deiner Meinung nach machen, um ins Büro zu kommen?", fragte ich ihn, als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
"So weit hatte ich eigentlich noch nicht gedacht.", stellte Sirius fest. "Vielleicht sollten wir den Wasserspeier bestechen!", schlug er gleich darauf vor.  
  
"Und womit hast du vor einen Wasserspeier zu bestechen, du Schlaumeier?", konterte ich und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Wasserzauber?", erwiderte er und rieb sich die Seite, zwinkerte mir jedoch zu.  
  
Wieder musste ich lachen.  
  
Es war herrlich Sirius endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Er war wirklich ein Meister darin, mich zum Lachen zu bringen. "Dann lass es uns mal versuchen.", meinte ich.  
  
Sofort sprang Sirius hoch und zog mich mit sich. Er schleppte mich vor den Wasserspeier. "Komm schon, mach auf! Wir müssen doch zu Albus! Wenn du uns aufmachst, schenken wir dir auch einen Wasserzauber.", redete Sirius auf ihn ein.  
  
Ich musste daraufhin breit grinsen. "Du bist wirklich unverwechselbar, weißt du das?", fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Weiß ich!", antwortete Sirius und brachte mich damit wieder zum Lachen.  
  
Der Wasserspeier hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt.  
  
"Versuchen wir jetzt den Wasserspeier weiter zu bestechen, oder suchen wir uns wen, der uns das Passwort sagen könnte?", brachte ich hervor.  
  
"Ich bin fürs bestechen!", gab Sirius zurück.  
  
"Scherzkeks!" "Versuchen wir's mal im Lehrerzimmer?", schlug ich vor. Damit ging ich los in Richtung des genannten Ortes und Sirius folgte mir.  
  
"Und wen willst du fragen? Unsren lieben Severus?", meinte er zynisch.  
  
"Wir fragen einfach die erstbeste Person, die das Passwort wissen könnte", antwortete ich "Und Severus hat grad Unterricht"  
  
"Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?" Interessiert sah Sirius mich an.  
  
"Ich hatte vorhin schon eine kleine 'Unterhaltung' mit ihm. Unten im Kerker. Danach hat er mich freudig aus dem Klassenzimmer geworfen mit der Begründung, seinen Unterricht fortsetzen zu wollen", erklärte ich meinem alten Schulfreund.  
  
"So, und an einer solchen Unterhaltung durfte ich mal wieder nicht teilnehmen.", beschwerte sich Sirius.  
  
"Zuvor hatte ich auch noch keine Ahnung, dass du auch hier bist! Sonst hätte ich mich natürlich zuerst auf die Suche nach dir gemacht!", gab ich sarkastisch zurück.  
  
Daraufhin legte Sirius mir einen Arm um die Schulter und grinste breit. "Ach weißt du, Moony, du sollst dich ja auch mal allein amüsieren. Aber das nächste Mal nimmst du mich mit!"  
  
Ich wischte seinen Arm wieder von meiner Schulter und bog um die nächste Ecke, um dann eine Treppe hinunter zu steigen. "Weißt du, Padfoot, ich habe mich eigentlich gar nicht amüsiert, als ich mit Severus gesprochen hab."  
  
"Nicht?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.  
  
"Nein, er war gerade dabei einer Schülerin Punkte abzuziehen, die ich aufgehalten hatte", antwortete ich.  
  
"Nennst du das nicht amüsieren?" Scheinheilig sah mich Sirius an.  
  
"Bei dir wäre es das wohl gewesen. Aber da hätte dann am Ende die Schülerin noch mehr Punkte abgezogen bekommen." Seinen Blick erwiderte ich mit einem Grinsen.  
  
"Sei doch nicht so hart zu mir!", beschwerte sich mein Freund daraufhin.  
  
Da wir vor dem Lehrerzimmer angekommen waren, klopfte ich an. Schließlich war ich kein Lehrer mehr und Sirius. ich schmunzelte, als ich mir Sirius als Lehrer vorstellte. Nachdem aus dem Lehrerzimmer keine Antwort kam, wandte ich mich wieder an Sirius, um zu fragen, was wir nun tun sollten. Doch genau in dem Moment, wo ich zu meiner Frage ansetzen wollte, öffnete sich die Türe und ein mir unbekannter junger Mann stand uns gegenüber. Freundlich lächelte er uns an.  
  
"Hallo, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte uns der Mann, dessen blonde Haare ganz verwuschelt waren.  
  
"Ähm, ja, vielleicht", bestätigte ich. "Prof. Dumbledore hat uns hergebeten. Jedoch wissen wir das Passwort zu seinem Büro nicht. Können Sie uns eventuell weiterhelfen?"  
  
Sirius stand derweil schweigend neben mir, seinen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter dem Mann gerichtet. Anscheinend hatte etwas anderes, was ich nicht sehen konnte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Doch dann tauchte hinter dem Mann eine weitere Person auf, die ich als Hermione Granger erkannte. "Oh, hallo Remus, hallo Sirius!", begrüßte sie uns.  
  
"Hallo Hermione", erwiderten Sirius und ich gleichzeitig den Gruß.  
  
Erst jetzt schien der Mann uns zu erkennen, dem Hermione inzwischen einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und dessen Haare weiter verwuschelt hatte. Die brave, diskrete Schülerin war sie schon lange nicht mehr. "Ähm, kommt doch rein", bat uns Hermione und deutete auf das Lehrerzimmer hinter sich. "Das hier ist übrigens Brian O'Loér", stellte sie dann noch den Mann vor.  
  
Sirius und ich beschlossen, uns noch eine Zeitlang mit Hermione und Brian zu unterhalten, bevor wir Albus aufsuchten. Also traten wir ein und setzten uns an einen der Tische. "Wollt ihr was zu trinken?", fragte uns Hermione und räumte ein paar Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen, beiseite.  
  
Verneinend schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Nein, danke, wir müssen gleich noch zu Albus. Er und Harry haben uns beide herbestellt."  
  
Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck wurde sehr ernst. "Das hätte ich mir auch selbst denken können.", meinte sie dann leise.  
  
"Was denn?", fragte Sirius neugierig.  
  
"Das sollen euch Harry und Albus lieber selbst erzählen.", antwortete Hermione nur.  
  
Ich nickte verstehend. Hermiones ernstem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, bestätigte sich jedoch meine Annahme, dass es sich um etwas sehr wichtiges handelte musste.  
  
"Wieso seid ihr denn zum Lehrerzimmer gekommen? Ihr wisst doch wo Albus' Büro ist.", fragte Hermione dann, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Ron hat uns zwar einen Brief geschickt, dass wir kommen sollten, aber vergessen uns das Passwort zu Albus' Büro mitzuteilen. Deshalb sind wir in der Hoffnung hierher gekommen, jemanden zu treffen, der uns das Passwort sagen kann.", erklärte ich ihr.  
  
Brian saß die ganze Zeit schweigend daneben. "Das Passwort lautet 'Kirschkern'", meldete er sich dann zu Worte und lächelte freundlich.  
  
"Und was machst du hier so, Hermione?", fragte ich.  
  
"Oh, ich bin hier jetzt Arithmantiklehrerin - mein erstes offizielles Lehrerjahr." "Und Brian ist Praktikant für Kräuterkunde", gab sie zur Auskunft und warf dem Blonden einen verliebten Blick zu.  
  
Hermione als Lehrerin konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Sie war schon immer eine vorbildliche Schülerin gewesen. Wieso sollte sie also auch nicht ihr Wissen weitergeben? Und Brian sah auch sehr verantwortungsbewusst aus, wohl der perfekte Freund für Hermione. Wir redeten noch etwas über die alte Schulzeit und was wir alles angestellt hatten. Sirius kam dabei perfekt zum Zuge und plauderte regelrecht aus dem 'Nähkästchen'.  
  
"Bis bald!", verabschiedeten wir uns dann aber bald bei dem offensichtlichen Liebespaar, da Albus sicherlich schon auf uns wartete.  
  
"Vielen Dank noch mal für das Passwort!", bedankte ich mich noch mal rasch und folgte dann Sirius, der schon aus der Tür heraus war.  
  
Als ich ihn eingeholt hatte und wir den Weg, den wir gekommen waren, wieder zurückliefen, fing ich wieder ein Gespräch an. "Hermione hat sich ganzschön verändert", stellte ich fest.  
  
"Ja, sie ist längst nicht mehr so engstirnig wie früher", bestätigte mein alter Freund.  
  
"Aber auch ihr Aussehen hat sich ganzschön verändert. Sie sieht echt gut aus!", redete ich weiter.  
  
". aber sie ist vergeben", erwiderte Sirius grinsend.  
  
"Deswegen darf sie doch attraktiv aussehen!", konterte ich.  
  
"Habe ich je das Gegenteil behauptet?", fragte er zurück.  
  
"Nein. Hast du nicht", gestand ich ihm ein. "Aber wieso hattest du eigentlich so interessiert ins Lehrerzimmer geschaut?", fragte ich um etwas abzulenken.  
  
"Nun ja, ich hab eine Bewegung gesehen und gehofft Severus würde sich im Zimmer befinden", antwortet Sirius mit ernstem Tonfall. Ich wusste, dass es eine ehrliche Antwort war, auch wenn ich ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte. "Du hattest heute ja schon das Vergnügen dich mit ihm anzulegen", fügte er erklärend hinzu, da ich ihn fragend angesehen hatte.  
  
Über diese Antwort konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln. "Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du wirklich unverwechselbar bist?"  
  
"Ja, hast du! Vorhin.", gab Sirius zurück und fing sich daraufhin wieder einen Seitenknuff von mir ein. "He, was soll denn das?", beschwerte er sich.  
  
"Du weißt ganz genau wofür der war, mein lieber Freund!"  
  
Unschuldig sah mich Sirius an und mimte den Unwissenden.  
  
"Tu bloß nicht so scheinheilig!", mahnte ich ihn. "Weißt du eigentlich was von Harry?", fragte ich dann.  
  
Fragend sah mich Sirius an. "Er ist Auror geworden. Aber das ist doch so gut wie überall bekannt!", antwortete er.  
  
"Na, das weiß ich auch.", meinte ich. "Aber hat er immer noch nur die Rache an allen lebenden Todessern im Sinn?"  
  
"Hm, ich hoffe mal nicht! Das ganze macht ihn nur noch verbitterter!", sagte Sirius grübelnd. Man merkte richtig, dass ihm viel an Harry lag. "Ich glaube, er will sich nicht eingestehen, dass das, was damals passiert ist, nicht mehr zu ändern ist.", vermutete er weiter.  
  
"Tief in seinem Herzen weiß er das!", erwiderte ich leise.  
  
"Ja. Aber das hilft ihm nichts, solange er es nicht akzeptiert", konterte Sirius.  
  
"Er wird es schon noch akzeptieren.", versicherte ich meinem alten Schulfreund.  
  
"Aber wann?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", gestand ich und war insgeheim froh, dass wir den Wasserspeier erreicht hatten. Ich nannte das Passwort und sah zu, wie der Wasserspeier zum Leben erwachte und zur Seite sprang. Die Wand teilte sich und eine Wendeltreppe kam zum Vorschein, die sich langsam in die Höhe schraubte. Sirius und ich betraten die Treppe und die Wand hinter uns schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch wieder. Die Treppe beförderte uns im Kreis drehend immer weiter nach oben, bis wir schließlich eine schimmernde Eichentür sehen konnten, die mit einem bronzenen Türklopfer in Gestalt eines Geiers verziert war. Die Treppe hielt wieder und Sirius klopfte an.  
"Ja, bitte!", erklang die wohlbekannte Stimme Albus', woraufhin Sirius auch gleich die Türe öffnete und wir eintraten. "Ah, ihr seid es! Setzt euch doch!", begrüßte uns Albus' als er uns erkannte.  
  
Der alte Zauberer sah immer noch so aus, wie ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte - nur sein Bart schien ein Stückchen länger geworden zu sein. Sirius schloss die Türe wieder und wir setzten uns dankend auf die angebotenen Plätze. "Harry und Severus werden sicherlich auch bald kommen. Wollt ihr solange schon mal was zum Trinken haben?", fragte uns Albus.  
  
Bei Severus' Name verzog Sirius neben mir das Gesicht. Ihm schien es offensichtlich nicht zu gefallen, dass sein 'Erzfeind' auch an der Unterhaltung teilnehmen sollte - zumal er gar nicht wusste, worum es ging. Genauso wenig wie ich. "Ja, gerne", bejahten ich Albus' Frage für uns beide.  
  
Albus schwang seinen Zauberstab und vor uns erschienen drei Gläser und eine Karaffe mit Kürbissaft darin. Ich griff zur Karaffe und schenkte uns allen etwas zu trinken ein. "Wieso sollten wir eigentlich kommen?", stellte ich dann sachlich die Frage, die Sirius und mir auf der Seele brannte.  
  
"Und wieso soll Severus auch kommen?", fügte Sirius noch hinzu, wobei er 'Severus' besonders betonte.  
  
Abwehrend hob der Grauhaarige seine Hände. "Nun wartet doch erstmal. Es bringt nichts, wenn ich es euch jetzt erzähle, ohne dass Severus dabei ist."  
  
Skeptisch sah ich Albus an und ahnte nichts Gutes. Sirius neben mir wollte gerade protestieren, was mich in meiner Vermutung bestätigte, dass es ihm nicht anders ging, wurde dann jedoch von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. "Herein!", bat Albus.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Harrys Gesicht erschien im Türspalt. Als er uns beide sah, öffnete er schwungvoll die Türe und hinter ihm konnte man Severus erkennen, der scheinbar gerade hinter Harry getreten war. Beide traten ein, wobei Severus ziemlich grantig drein sah, aber nicht nur er. Auch Sirius' Blick hätte töten können.  
  
"Ah, jetzt sind also alle beisammen.", stellte Albus vergnügt fest. "Setzt euch doch auch erstmal!", fügte er dann noch an Harry und Severus gewandt hinzu und zauberte beiden auch noch zwei Stühle und Gläser herbei. Harry setzte sich neben Sirius und Severus nahm neben mir Platz, währenddessen Albus aufstand.  
  
"Der Grund weshalb ihr hier seid ist ein Anliegen, dass ich an euch drei, Severus, Sirius und Remus, habe", geheimnisvoll sah er abwechselnd uns drei über seine Halbmondbrille an. "Es geht um Voldemort", sagte er leise und sah uns immer noch scharf an. "Aber näheres soll euch Harry dazu sagen." Damit wandte er seinen Blick auf Harry, der nun auch aufstand.  
  
"Bei einem unserer Überraschungsangriffe auf ein paar Todesser haben wir genauere Informationen zu dem Gerücht erhalten, wo sich Voldemort aufhalten soll", fing er an.  
  
"Und wo soll das sein? Und wie genau sind diese Informationen?", warf Severus ein.  
  
"Laut Information soll er auf Palau sein, einer kleinen Insel in Ozeanien. Aber dazu später noch", antwortete Harry. "Und wie genau die Informationen sind." Harry überlegte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Sie stammen von ein paar Todessern, die wir gefangen genommen haben, wie ich schon erwähnt habe." Interessiert hörten wir anderen zu.  
  
"Und was hat das ganze jetzt mit uns zu tun?", fragte Sirius.  
  
"Ihr sollt die Sache überprüfen", meldete sich Albus wieder zu Worte.  
  
"Wir alle drei?", hackte Sirius nach.  
  
Albus und Harry nickten nur.  
  
"Mit dem da?", brauste Sirius auf und deutete angewidert auf Severus, der ruhig auf seinem Platz saß.  
  
"Sirius, ich habe dir schon vor ein paar Jahren gesagt, dass es langsam Zeit wird, alte Schulstreitigkeiten zu vergessen!" Streng sah Albus meinen Freund an.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut", lenkte dieser schulterzuckend ein.  
  
"Und wo genau soll nun Voldemort auf dieser Insel sein?", fragte ich nach.  
  
"Um genau zu sein ist es eine Inselgruppe", erklärte Harry. "Die Hauptstadt ist zurzeit noch Koror und dort werdet ihr auch als erstes hin müssen. Voldemort selbst soll sich auf der Nebeninsel 'Angaur' befinden, in einem Dorf nahe der Stadt 'Ngaramasch'", erklärte er weiter. "Das heißt, ihr werdet euch euren eigenen Weg von Koror nach Ngaramasch suchen müssen, da können wir euch nicht helfen."  
  
"Und wie sollen wir nach Koror kommen?", fragte nun Severus.  
  
"Wir haben mit dem dortigen Zauberministerium gesprochen und ihr habt die Erlaubnis bekommen, mit einem Portschlüssel dorthin zu gelangen", antwortete Albus. "Ein Beamter wird euch empfangen und den Portschlüssel in Verwahrung nehmen, damit ihr damit auch zurückkommen könnt"  
  
"Wie ist die dortige Amtssprache?", fragte ich.  
  
"'Palauan' und Englisch, also dürfte es kein Problem sein euch zu verständigen. Allerdings ist auch Japanisch auf Angaur eine der geläufigen Sprachen und dann gibt es noch die Eingeborenensprachen. Die sind aber auch auf den verschiedenen Inseln anders. Besonders geläufig scheinen aber 'Angaur', 'Tobi' und 'Sonsorolese' zu sein", gab Albus zur Auskunft.  
  
"Wir haben noch andere Informationen über die dortige Wirtschaft, Politik, Kultur, Klima, Geschichte und so was in der Art für euch zusammengestellt", fügte Harry noch hinzu und reichte mir einen Stapel vollgeschriebener Pergamentpapiere. Ich reichte jeweils ein paar Blätter an Severus und Sirius weiter und fing selbst an zu lesen.  
  
"Durchschnittstemperatur 25 bis 30 Grad!", erklang Severus' Stimme. Offenbar hatte er das Papier mit dem Klima bekommen und schien die Aussichten auf solche Temperaturen nicht zu mögen.  
  
"Kuschelig warm", kommentierte Sirius darauf nur, was mich zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
  
"Wir werden euch als Touristen einschleusen", sagte Albus schnell, bevor Severus etwas auf Sirius' Gesagtes erwidern konnte. "Das heißt, dass ihr wohl auch zur Tarnung an ein paar der Attraktionen teilnehmen werden müsst."  
  
"Und warum sollen ausgerechnet wir drei diesen Auftrag übernehmen?", fragte Sirius.  
  
"Ganz einfach, weil ich keine Zeit zu habe.", antwortete Harry prompt. Sirius sah Harry daraufhin sorgevoll an. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, was ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete - die Annahme, dass Harry am liebsten selbst den Auftrag ausgeführt hätte, oder die Tatsache, dass er wohl etwas anderes, ebenfalls wichtiges und dann wohl auch gefährliches, zu tun hatte.  
  
"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich! Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und deine Konzentration sollte voll auf euren Auftrag ausgerichtet sein", sagte Harry auf Grund Sirius' Gesichtsausdrucks.  
  
"Aber hätte dann nicht wer anderes den Auftrag übernehmen können? Ein Aurorenteam vielleicht?", hakte Snape nach.  
  
"Sicherlich; allerdings hast du, Severus, einige Erfahrung mit den Methoden der Todesser, die die Auroren vielleicht nicht haben", meinte Albus.  
  
"Aber wieso müssen Remus und ich dann auch mit?"  
  
"Remus ist recht vertraut mit Gegenflüchen, zumal er auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hat. Außerdem findet er wegen seines Werwolfdaseins nur schlecht eine Arbeit und so ein Auftrag wäre mal eine Abwechslung für ihn. Und damit wäre noch ein Grund, weshalb Severus mit soll, geschaffen - ihr braucht einen, der den Wolfbannetrank braut!", erklärte Albus. "Und bei dir Sirius. Deine Unschuld wurde vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit bewiesen. Der Auftrag könnte dazu beitragen, dass die Zaubererwelt wieder mehr Vertrauen in dich fasst. Zudem kannst du dann auch mal wieder was mit Remus machen."  
  
"Was mir nichts bringt, wenn ich dabei umkomme!", erwiderte Sirius.  
  
Severus war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und hinter Sirius getreten. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und zischelte in sein Ohr: "Genausogut könnte ich dir ein Gift in dein Getränk mischen, dass dich sofort umbringt!"  
  
"Severus!", mahnte Albus den Tränkelehrer.  
  
Daraufhin richtete sich dieser wieder auf und stützte sich nur auf Sirius' Stuhllehne, was diesem allerdings auch schon merklich unangenehm war.  
  
"Wie sieht das Ziel unserer 'Mission' eigentlich genau aus?" Fragend sah ich Albus und dann Harry an.  
  
"So viele Informationen wie es geht zu sammeln und mit möglichst wenig Risiko und Einsatz so viel Schaden wie irgends geht zu erzielen", beantwortete Harry die Frage.  
  
"Und das wichtigste ist: Lebend zurückkommen!", ergänzte Albus noch und sah dabei besonderst Sirius an.  
  
"Wann sollen wir los?", fragte dieser und überraschte mich damit. Von Sirius hätte ich als letztes erwartet, dies zu fragen.  
  
"So bald wie möglich. Wenn Voldemort sich tatsächlich auf Palau aufhält, und seine Macht wieder aufbaut, zählt jede Stunde", erklärte der Schuldirektor und sah uns drei scharf an. "Also sollte die Frage wohl eher heißen: Wann könnt ihr los?"  
  
Ich zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich jederzeit. Ich richte mich nach den anderen", fügte ich dann aber noch hinzu und sah gespannt zu Sirius. Dieser schluckte erstmal, da er wohl doch noch nicht vorgehabt hatte, so schnell einzulenken.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich. "Meinetwegen auch jeder Zeit. Aber sollten wir nicht vielleicht erst mal den Vollmond abwarten?", gab er zu bedenken.  
  
Entschieden schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Nein! Das würde einen zu großen Zeitverlust bedeuten. Wer weiß, was Voldemort in der Zeit schon alles um sich herum aufgebaut hat, während wir nur still da sitzen und Vollmond abwarten!"  
  
"Ich werd schon nicht gefährlich werden", bekräftigte ich Harrys Aussage. "Schließlich hat der Wolfbanntrank bisher auch immer gewirkt." Während ich dies sagte, warf ich Severus einen dankenden Blick zu, dass er bisher immer seine Zeit geopfert hatte, um mir den Trank herzustellen.  
  
Albus sah Severus ebenfalls an und sagte dann: "Gut; also liegt es wohl an Severus, wann ihr wegportiert. Um deinen Unterricht musst du dir übrigens keine Gedanken machen, wir haben schon eine Vertretung für dich gefunden."  
  
"Dann brechen wir heute Nacht um 1 Uhr auf", bestimmte Severus.  
  
Fragend sah Sirius ihn an. "Wieso in der Nacht?"  
  
"Wegen der Zeitverschiebung", mutmaßte ich laut.  
  
Zustimmend nickte Severus. "Genau, wenn wir in Koror ankommen, wird dort 9 Uhr morgens sein", erklärte er.  
  
"Wenn dies nun alles geklärt ist, schlag ich vor, dass wir zum Essen gehen!", meinte Albus und sah alle Anwesenden abwechselnd eindringlich an.  
  
Wir anderen stimmten zu, da dass Mittagessen schon im vollen Gange war und wir alle, mehr oder weniger, Hunger hatten. Sirius und ich standen von unseren Plätzen auf und machten uns mit den anderen dreien auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. 


End file.
